Rise of Neon
by edboy4926
Summary: Inspired by VexMasters 'Galactic Imperium'. Witness the birth of one the most powerful beings in the multiverse, Neon. From here, his strength will be forged, and his future will be decided. Self Insert. Chapter 2 re-edited and posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. The following story is inspired by VexMasters' "Galactic Imperium". **

**This opening story will be short and will detail how my character gains his powers. After it's finished, I will decided on what my character will do. **

**I was able to finish this and the next chapter after spending a week on a cruise in the Caribbean. **

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Publish Date: 11-10-2013**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Location- The Between (realm between the dimensions)**

"Uh, what happened?" 21-year old Edward Terrance asked aloud while starting to get up from the white floor. Edward was a healthy young man with straight black hair and blue eyes.

"**You died." **A loud voice said in front of Edward. Edward looked in front of him and was shocked at what he was seeing. A being with a black cloak that covered his face and holding a giant scythe was in front of Edward. Edward instantly knew who was in front of him, the Grim Reaper.

"Are you the Grim Reaper?" Edward asked.

"**No, I just took this form since it's my favorite, it makes me look badass. You may call me Carl." **Carl said to Edward.

"Okay, Carl. If you are not the Grim Reaper, then what are you?" Edward asked.

"**To make this explanation understandable I will give you an example of this situation. Do you remember what happened last before you ended up here?" **Carl asked.

"The last thing I remember is using my bicycle in the exercise rail until a girl in her bicycle came behind me and then kicked my bike yelling to move out of her way and that made me fall down the cliff." Edward said.

"**Yeah, that is exactly what happened. For some bloody reason she was in a hurry and kicked you, causing you to fall to your death." **Carl said.

"Note to self, in the afterlife find the guy who said that exercising was good for your health, because apparently exercising in a bicycle equals dying." Edward said.

"**Don't worry about that. You should be glad to know that the b**** was arrested for her crime." **Carl said.

"Okay that is one piece of good news. But again why am I here?" Edward said.

"**Well, to put it in simple terms, do you remember those fan fiction stories where the author uses S/I?" **Carl asked.

Edward stays looking at Carl for a moment and then he realizes what he meant by the question.

"Are you kidding me, I fallen into the scenario where I land in a fictional reality that I know like the back of my hand and then end up helping save said reality?" Edward said as he remembers the countless fics S/I he has read thought his life, well short life.

"**Exactly, all those stories you read are actually true, in some realities of course, but that just complicate things, so don't bother thinking about it. Except unlike the majority of others like myself, who just take the guy or girl and dumps them into the new reality with no or little help and then proceed to tell them their mission thought incomplete dreams and/or memories, which ends up confusing said person (and readers) a lot more. So unlike them, I will tell you exactly what I want you to do and will grant you a power, especially since you died an early death so consider this your second chance." **Carl said.

Edward, shocked a little at this, especially the part of him being dead but then he remember that if what Carl was saying was correct then this was normal part of a S/I story, and what he said was true, most of those stories involved the character just being dumped in the situation without any time to prepare or an explanation. At least Carl is willing to help him out.

"Okay, so what are you?" Edward asked.

**"Actually, that is somewhat complicated. To better explain it I should start by saying who my grandparents are. From my father's side, it was a male Q Continuum member (Star Trek) who mated with a female Ascended (Stargate). From my mother's side, it was a male "the powers that be" or TPTB member (Buffy Universe) who mated with a female Light Hawk User (Tenchi Muyo). Long story short, the two offspring's fell in love and mated and had me." **Carl said.

Edward stared at Carl in silence for a few minutes, contemplating at what he just said. If those were his grandparents, then Carl, by legal, semi-legal, and illegal definition, was uber-powerful.

"Damn, dude, that is one heck of a tree line. But wait, if you're this powerful, then shouldn't the higher-ups from each of those races put a 'do not interfere' policy on you since that is what they do with every member of their species." Edward asked.

**"Normally that is true, but I decided to fuck them, since I could literally beat them to a pulp. Luckily my parents and grandparents approve of me. They told me to live my life the way I see it as long as I don't do anything that is highly destructive and/or evil."** Carl said.

"Good for you. Okay, so where am I being sent?" Edward asked.

"**Actually, I decide to give you the chance to do whatever you want to do."** Carl said.

"Come again?" Edward asked.

**"Do you remember that fanfic where a nerd found a device that allowed him to travel to dimensions and then became a conqueror of dimensions by acquiring different tech from fictional universes?" **Carl asked.

Edward ponders for a moment and then remembers what story Carl was talking about.

"You want me to become a powerful person and then conquer dimensions?" Edward asked.

**"Conquer, save, enjoy, and do whatever you want, be a good guy, bad guy, in between, whatever."** Carl said.

"Ok, so what type of power are you going to give me?" Edward asked.

"**Glad you asked. Now, I am sorry for this." **Carl said before he vanished.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked before Carl appeared behind him and injected a needle into Edward's neck.

"Awww." Edward yelled.

"**Sorry about this man, this will only hurt a little, what comes next, more so."** Carl said in a deep voice as he injected the multicolored liquid into Edward. After he pulled the needle out of Edward, he fell on his knees to the floor holding on to his neck.

Edward was there for some seconds before the pain came at him, it was so much that he actually fainted and fell on the floor. After, on his left wrist, a watch appeared. Carl looked at the unconscious Edward and said.

**"Well, now that I have injected him with the power, just have to wait to he wakes up." **Carl said.

**(2 days later)**

Edward started to wake up and then he sat on the floor. Looking around, he saw that Carl was in front of him on a big black chair reading an orange book. Edward then spoke.

"You cheap, you got that line from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra." Edward said.

"**What, this is a fan fiction situation; as long as we say who it comes from and that we don't own it, we won't have any problems with the guy upstairs." **Carl said without looking at Edward and still reading, and even thought Edward could not see his face, he could swear that Carl was smiling. Edward then noticed what the orange book was and instantly recognized it.

"You actually read that?" Edward asked.

**"Yes I do, however, this version comes from a universe where he actually bloody proofreads and women actually read and love it."** Carl said.

"Okay, whatever you say Pervy Reaper." Edward said.

**"Says the guy who acted as broker for passwords for 'pervy' sites in his school."** Carl said.

"Okay, you got me there. So what that heck did you inject me with, and what is with the watch?" Edward asked.

"**I injected you with the power to travel thought time and space." **Carl said.

"Say what now?" Edward asked.

**"Basically I took the dimensional traveling/viewing machine that Mister Fantastic used in FF: Dark Reign, you remember that machine right?" **Carl asked and Edward nodded. **"Then I combined it with the Dimensional power of Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite. Get it?" **Carl said.

"Wait, you mean that now I have Elizabeth's powers now? Okay no offence, but are you insane!? If you know who Elizabeth is, then you know what this powers result in." Edward said in a somewhat panicked tone.

**"Relax, that is what the FF machine is for, it serves as a control unit for them. You just think the reality you want along with any parameter and it will open the tear to where you want. Its voice controlled or mind controlled if you want. It also generates a holographic screen." **Carl explained.

Edward stayed quiet for several moments, looking between Carl and the watch that just appeared in his left wrist. He then spoke.

"Fine, I will accept this for now. But I swear, if I see an old religious version of myself or I start falling in love with an alternate future version of my daughter I will find you and try beat you up, even if I know it's futile." Edward said in a serious tone to Carl.

Carl looked at him for a moment and spoke.

**"Eh, don't worry about that, doubt that will happen. But I should warn you that the one price that comes with this power is that you can never return to your original reality. Do you understand this?" **Carl said in a somewhat serious tone.

Edward though about his condition, but he realized that he did not have anything to go back to in his original dimension. His parents disappeared when he was fourteen, and his only two true friends disappeared as well when the day before their high school graduation. Edward was devastated by this and even though he has moved on with his life, he still carries the dread and despair in his heart. Edward decided on what he was going to do.

"Fine, I will take this power. It's not like I have anything back home." Edward said with some coldness in his voice.

**"Very well, it's all up to you kid. Oh, some pieces of advice. First, if you are going to get more powers, use your bloody common sense to get them instead of coming up with some complicated plan to get them. Second, here, almost forgot to give this to you." **Carl said as he retrieved something from his cloak and threw it at Edward. Edward caught it and realized that it was his IPhone 5 and his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Hey, this is my phone. Why did you have it?" Edward asked.

**"I took it and made some upgrades to it. First, it has unlimited battery, the same with the Bluetooth; can talk to any communication system in existence, universal translator, untraceable, can connect with any internet or whatever information database the dimension uses and I also included all known wikis from your reality, including Wikipedia. Oh yeah the phone also generates a holographic screen and can connect with watch's function, especially when programming the destination. And just like a Pip-Boy from Fallout, you can put anything into it without limit and don't have to worry about weight, example, you can put an entire battalion of Mobile Suits and the damn thing would still have space. I placed everything you owned in your original dimension in there as well. So you like it?" **Carl said as Edward started to inspect his new phone.

"Thanks for the phone and the power, but why are you really helping me?" Edward asked as he was curious.

**"Well, mostly because I was bored and I want to up a certain someone in the 'my chosen one is a lot better' department. Also, I want people to actually see that beings that are more evolved actually give a shit about lower people, like how the Ascended don't do shit. Think, right now, who do you trust more, me or an Ascended that is not Janus?" **Carl said.

"I would say right now you right now hold more trust than those lazy bastards. Okay fine I will do as you say. Heh, might as well have fun." Edward said.

**"Very well. Oh, one more thing, I think a new set of clothes would be good for you." **Carl said as he snapped his fingers and Edward's instantly changed.

Edward was now wearing a dark and blue hooded jacket that had the design of blue angel wings on the back of it. He had dark blue pants and was wearing dark sneakers. Edward was examining his new wardrobe and realizes that it looked familiar.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Edward asked in a somewhat monotone voice, due to the fact that his new clothes resemble that of a very famous character.

**"Maybe. Farewell." **Carl said as he then disappeared laughing.

Edward stood still for several moments contemplating what just happened. After that he just sighted.

"I don't know if I should consider this good or bad luck. Oh well. What to do first? The clothes he gave me sort of give an idea of what power I should go after. But first, let's see where I am." Edward said as he then looked at his phone and looked at the text the hologram showed.

_Current Location: The Between_

_Specify next location with parameters_

Realizing that he could do anything, he decided to take the first step into greatness. He thought of the location he wanted to go. After a minute, the screen adds the information he thought of.

_Next location:_

_Universe= Prototype #19452_

_Timeline= Pre- Prototype 1 _

_Specified parameters_

_1. Arrival location- Dr. Mercer's lab, Gentek HQ _

_2. After Mercer and his team finished stabilizing Blacklight sample DX-1118 C, but before Mercer decided to go rogue._

_3. Mercer's lab empty of people, but vial of sample there. _

_You wish to proceed?_

'Yes.' Edward though as in front of him, a tear like in Bioshock opened up, revealing a somewhat light up empty advanced laboratory. Taking one big breath in, Edward puts up his hood on top of his head to hide his face just in case. He then walks up to the tear and enters it. One second later, he is the lab. After going through the tear, it closes behind him. He looks around the lab, checking to make sure that there is no body in it. After confirming that, he quickly realizes something.

'HOLLY CRAP! I DID IT! I AM IN ANOTHER DIMESION!' Edward though as he realized that he has effectively traveled to another dimension on his own. Realizing quickly that the lab could be monitored, he snaps out of his thoughts and starts to look around the lab quickly for the vial, but at the same time making sure not to break anything, especially the stuff with any boiling liquid, because otherwise one of the laws of fiction will take effect, the one where you break a vial of something in a weird lab, then something bad will happen, and 85% of the time it leads to something zombie related.

Searching around for a few minutes, he sees something red in a desk nearby. He approaches the desk and he then clearly sees what the red thing was. Standing in front of him was a vial of red liquid. Grabbing the vial in his right hand carefully, he reads the label on it. The label reads:

**Blacklight Sample: DX-1118 C **

'Found you.' Edward smirks as he has in his hand one of the most dangerous things in all of the realities. A few seconds after reading the vial and congratulating himself, alarms start to sound around the lab.

"Shit." Edward mutters under breath at being caught. The lab then all of a sudden locks down and it begins to be filled with some red gas.

'Damn, if I know Gentek, that red gas cannot be good for my health.' Edward though as he covered his mouth and nose with his left hand as he still had the virus in his right hand as the gas started to accumulate in the lab. He immediately thought of opening a tear back into The Between again. It took him ten seconds to open the tear but during that time the gas already got inside his body. Edward jumps through the tear, landing unceremoniously on the white floor in The Between again.

Edward tries to get up, but he sees his vision starting to get cloudy and he feels blood on his left hand coming out of his nose. His body is also starting to feel heavy.

'Dammit, I knew that gas was bad news. I am feeling weak already. Great, I have just begun my adventure and I am already on the verge of dying.' Edward though as he felt his eyes starting to get really heavy.

After a few moments, he then remembers that on his right hand was the vial of Blacklight. Realizing that the virus was his only chance, he uses the last of his strength to take the lid of the vial. Just before he drinks the vial, he speaks out loud.

"Well, bottoms up." Edward says as he drinks the entire red liquid. For a few seconds nothing happens but all of a sudden his body feels like it was not only on fire but being ripped apart from the inside as well. He shatters the vial on his right hand, ignoring the pain it caused due to the current pain he is suffering. He begins thrashing about for several seconds, trying to resist the pain, but after that he loses conscious. Unknown to him, Carl was watching from far away, smirking at what was happening.

"It has begun." Carl said as he left the realm.

**Four days later….**

Lying on his back in the middle of the white realm was still an unconscious Edward. All of a sudden, Edward wakes up and stands up, gasping for air. After taking a few minutes to calm down, he begins to check himself if there is anything wrong.

'Ok, my name is Edward Terrance, 21 years-old, son of Edward Terrance Sr. and Irene Terrance nee Rivera. Bachelor's Degree in Computer Engineering. Last thing I remember, gaining dimensional traveling powers from Grim Reaper look-a-like and then drank the Prototype virus….Ok, at least my memory is intact. That is one piece of good news, now I just need to check what else has changed.' Edward though as he got up on his feet with some small struggle, his legs being a sleep. Edward is about to take out his phone out of his right pocket, but all of a sudden, in his right hand, the phone appears out of his own hand in black tendrils, shocking Edward.

'What the heck, how did my phone come out of my hand, and why did it…. Oh yeah, I remember now, anything I had on me when I took the virus becomes a part of my body, including the clothes. Well, at least I don't have to worry about losing the phone.' Edward thought to himself as he made the phone go back into his hand without any problem. He then touched his right ear where his Bluetooth was and did the same thing, the device appearing and reappearing in the ear. The same thing with his watch.

Edward then decided to check something about his clothes. He willed them to disappear and they did. Edward decided to take a look at his body and noticed some very noticeable changes. He sees that he is now 7 ½ feet tall, his body was that of an Olympic swimmer, and his muscles are more noticeable. He also takes a look at his 'partner'.

'Well, at least I won't disappoint.' Edward though while smirking. Edward then makes his clothes reappear. He then makes the phone appear on his right hand and activates the camera to see his face in the holographic screen. Upon seeing himself, he is shocked at what he saw. He is shocked to discover that his eyes were different. His left eye was still blue, but it looked like sapphire blue, while his right eye was red, red like blood.

After taking a moment to take in his newest changes, he contemplates on what to do. After a moment, he decides to try something out. He makes the phone go back into his body. He then concentrates on turning his right hand into a weapon. A few seconds later, and a bit of pain; Edward's entire right arm transforms. Taking a moment to examine his new arm, he notices that it's the claws power, looking exactly like Mercer's claw form. He concentrates on turning it back to normal and with a bit of pain once again, his arm reverts back to normal. A moment later, he decides to concentrate on both of his arms, and they both transform into their claw modes. He then mentally changes his eyesight, shifting from thermal vision, to which upon seeing around the area, he sees that it works. After a few moments of checking around with his new vision, he quickly changes it back to normal view.

'Okay, so the only offensive power I currently have is the claws. It hurts a bit to change it but I guess I just have to get accustomed to it, like Wolverine with his own claws. If I want to get more powers, I need biomass. And the only way to do that is by consuming either people and/or enemies. And right now there is only one place I can go to train at.' Edward though as he made his phone appear in his right claw and specified his next reality jump.

_Next location:_

_Universe= Prototype #471_

_Timeline= During Prototype 1 _

_Specified parameters _

_1. Arrival location- Alley in middle of a red zone nowhere near Alex Mercer_

_You wish to proceed?_

'Yes.' He ordered mentally and in front of him a tear opened up once again.

'No going back.' Edward though as, with his arms still in claw mode, ran and jumped into the tear, arriving in the alley in the new dimension. He sees the tear behind him close. A few moments later, his senses are assaulted in full force, mostly by sound and smell. The smell of decay and death in the city; and the screams of monsters and people.

'Dammit, forgot this might happen. Ok, concentrate, concentrate.' Edward though as he tried to get his senses under control. A minute later, he is able to lower his senses to somewhat acceptable levels. After calming down, he starts to look around the alley when all of a sudden coming out of the street was a squad of three men. Edward recognized them by their uniforms as part of Blackwatch.

'Okay, judging by their uniforms I would say that two of them are soldiers while the third one is an officer. Just exactly what I needed to start this little party.' Edward though as he then heard the soldiers speak.

"Command, come in Command. We found an infected, repeat we found an infected. We are taking him down." The officer said to the radio as the other two primed their weapons and fired against Edward.

Edward stood still as he let the bullets hit him. While they did sting a bit, Edward could hardly feel any pain. After 15 seconds of continues fire, the soldiers stop to see their work. They are shocked to discover that Edward was still up, their attack had no effect.

"Is that all? Oh, well. Hope you had a good life." Edward said as he smirked. He then, with his claws ready, ran forward to the trio of soldiers using his newest speed. In one moment he is right next to the three soldiers. Using their surprise to his advantage, Edward attacks the officer's legs, ripping them apart. He then plunges his claws at the two soldiers at their necks, killing them instantly and in the next moment, Edward for the first time, consumes the two soldiers. Edward stands still for a few moments, taking in the influx of memories. Among of the random bits he sees, he sees the two soldiers receiving their orders to exterminate anything inside the red zones, with prejudiced. After the memory bit stopped, Edward looks around him and sees the officer he injured first in the conflict.

The officer is crawling on the floor, trying to get away from Edward, even though it was futile. Edward comes toward the officer slowly, like a predator scaring his prey. Edward puts down his foot the officer's chest, stopping him. The officer, even though he is wearing a mask, Edward can feel the fear coming from him.

"What are you? You have the same powers as Zeus, but you're not him. Who are you?" The officer says with fear in his voice.

"Me? Call me _Neon_." Edward said as he then impaled his claws into the officer's chest, killing him and then he consumed him. After taking a moment to assimilate the memories, the adrenaline of the kill had wore off, making Edward realize that he just killed. At that moment he starts to feel a little sick at what he did, his arms then change back to normal. But then he sees some of the memories of the three he just consumed and sees that they were monsters that just actually used the excuse of the quarantine to kill people, all for fun.

'Damn Blackwatch. All of them, except for Cross, appear to be nothing but egotistical bastards. I guess is true what they say, 'send a monster to fight another monster.'' Edward though as he got himself together and started to look through his new skills and abilities. Edward now knows that he has the same skills as a black ops soldier, which is a great help, especially that he now knows how to handle a gun.

A few minutes standing there near the exit of the alley, Edward hears the sounds of rapid footsteps coming towards his direction. Shifting to his view to thermal, he sees a large group of infected citizens, with a hunter, coming towards him. At this Edward smirks at himself and quickly changes his arms to claw mode. Looking directly toward the upcoming group, Edward just looks at then and speaks out loud.

"Bring it on." Edward says as he runs directly at the group, with his claws ready for battle.

END PROLOGUE.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Please review (I will take even 'Good chapter') and give me ideas on what you would like to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, this is the second chapter of my story. **

**I rewrote the majority of this on my IPhone while doing the line for my PS4. Currently playing Killzone and it's awesome. **

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Publish Date: 11-15-2013**

**Update Date: 11-17-2013**

**Decide to change the ending of this chapter into something more original than getting the Sage of Six Paths power and removed something else that I think was unnecessary. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Location: The Between, four weeks since Edward's departure to Prototype Universe #471**

In the ever quiet, tranquil and white landscape that was The Between, a human size tear appears and out of it comes out a person wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that had the design of blue angel wings on the back of it; a black shirt, dark blue pants and was wearing dark sneakers. After the person came out of the tear, the tear closes. The person looks around the place and sees that there is no one around, just like last time.

'Man, can't believe I managed to survive that entire fiasco. Four weeks of none stop consuming and killing sure can take a toll on a person's psyche. But in the end it was worth it.' Edward though as he began to remember the events of the last four weeks.

The first week there, Edward had to battle constantly against Infected and Blackwatch forces. Edward lost count on how many of them he had consumed. During that week, managed to get all the powers that Mercer and Heller could use, but not all of them were upgraded to their full potential. Edward learned how to access the Web of Intrigue and how to quickly access a newly consumed memory in a snap, thought it did made Edward go and steal lots of Panadol pills to ease his headaches. He started to learn all he could about Blackwatch, from infiltrating their bases to consuming their higher ups. He even mastered stealth consuming rather quickly, though one reason it happened was that Edward had to hide in plain sight most of the time Blackwatch was after him.

Then came the second week, during which he ended up meeting Alex Mercer by accident when they both ended up infiltrating the same Blackwatch base. Following a very confused meeting and escaping the base, the two end up meeting Mercer's sister Dana. There, Edward lies on how he got his powers. He says that Blackwatch caught him in the red zone and decided to experiment with him with the same serum that Mercer used. Luckily, the serum worked on Edward, giving him the same powers as Mercer, but unfortunately for Blackwatch, they underestimated him and using his new powers, he got free. The two buy his lie and from then on, he begins working with them to stop Blackwatch. The only unfortunate thing was that Edward met the duo after Mercer let Elizabeth Green loose.

During the third week, several things happened. First, both Edward and Mercer were infected by the parasite, but thankfully with Dr. Ragland's help, they were cured. Also, while Mercer was dealing with his ex, Edward decided to change something drastic in the storyline. With Dana's help, he was able to find where Heller's wife and daughter were living. It was, in Edward's opinion, pure luck that he managed to get to their house just as a group of infected were about to kill them, Edward dispatches of them quickly. He offers sanctuary to the mother and daughter duo. At first suspicious of Edward's offer, but seeing as he saved their lives, she decided to accept his help. The mother and daughter were safe with Dana in the hideout.

The rest followed the same as in the game, killing Elizabeth, with Edward and Mercer consuming her; getting help from Cross, infiltrating the aircraft carrier and Mercer consuming the General, with Edward ready to pounce Cross or the Supreme Hunter as Edward knew that was really him. However, upon Mercer consuming the General, he informed Edward about something disturbing about Cross, who was right next to them smiling with a dark smile.

In that moment, Edward realized one very dangerous and deadly consequence of using his dimensional powers. While he can go to any dimension with any parameters he wishes, that does not mean that parameters that he did not state will not change from canon. In this case, he got the proof of this consequence when Cross turned out to be Pariah himself, even though he was not Pariah in canon. Apparently in this universe, the General took Pariah and using drugs to restrict most of his abilities, turned him into what he was. Unfortunately, following his mother's demise by the two Prototypes, the Supreme Hunter found Cross and two fussed, not only giving Cross the Hunter's abilities, but also unlocking his own, turning him into the most dangerous infected of them all.

Mercer and Edward had to fight off Cross in the middle of the aircraft carrier. The battle was intense and after a long beating (Edward still feels the sting of getting hit with an F-22, almost falling into the ocean; in that moment, Edward made a mental note to consume someone who can breathe underwater later), the Prototypes were able to finally kill the bastard once and for all, and by kill, it meant that Edward and Mercer consumed half and half of Cross, this actually upgraded their powers to a whole new level. Luckily for the duo, Edward knew how to defuse the nuke aboard the carrier, thus saving the city.

During the final week, Edward along with the group were cleaning up anything left from the infected, while Dana, using the evidence gathered by Mercer and Edward, she was able to proof to the public the crimes Blackwatch and Gentek had done and had Mercer's name clear. Edward also began to create a list of future dimensions where he could get more powers, or as he called it, his 'shopping' list. (Edward calls it a shopping list because according to Billy from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, you can never get lost as long as you have your list.)

One thing that shocked Edward was that Mercer was in a relationship with his own sister. While Edward was shocked for a moment, but then he realized 'what the heck' he had no problem with that. Genetically and spiritually speaking, Alex Mercer was dead, the one alive was the virus that took sentient life and the DNA he has does not match Dana, so they are not brother and sister.

After the week was done, Edward said goodbye to the couple; and the mother and daughter, all of them thanking them for all his help. After arriving in a location that there was no one around, he made a tear back to the TB or The Between, leading to where he was right now.

"Okay, this is one adventure down, now to my next destination. Good thing I made a shopping list of places to go and where to get my next set of powers." Edward said as he mentally input the coordinates to the next dimension. A second later, a tear opens up in front of him and he quickly enters it.

**Location- Unknown universe #41623**

Inside of a vault, a tear appears in there. Out of the tear comes out Edward. The tear that Edward came out is still opened, since Edward realized that he might need a quick exit. He looks around the vault and sees in front of him his goal; the 12 items in question were inside a crystal display in the middle of an electrified field. Realizing that the quicker he gets the items, the better since he does not want to kill anyone in the base he was currently in.

Edward turns his left hand into its whip form and grabs on the pipe on top of the display and swings over to where the display was, hanging on in front of said display. Taking a page from an old clique, Edward transforms his right arm into claw mode and using the nails, he cuts a hole on the crystal. He takes the cut-off of crystal and puts it inside the display carefully. He then quickly takes the 12 items of the display, putting them in his jacket pocket. After taking them, he swings himself over to the border of the electric field and lands perfectly. Taking a brief look around, he immediately runs over to the tear and jumps in, just as he briefly hears the alarm in the vault starting to sound. The tear closes right after he exits the vault.

**Location- The Between or TB**

A tear opens in the TB and out of it comes out Edward in a hurry. The tear closes quickly afterwards. Edward, after getting his bearing correct, starts to yell out load a happy cheer.

"Yes, I got them. I got them. This will make things so much easier later on." Edward says as he puts his right hand into his jacket pocket and takes out the first item he touched. Edward smiles as he looks at the item in his hand. The item in question was a talisman, but not just any talisman, but a talisman with the engraving of a rooster. The 12 items that Edward stole were none other the 12 Talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures.

"Alright, rooster, or I used to call it in my childhood and Ed would call it, chicken. Let's try this baby out." Edward said as he made the talisman be absorbed into his body. After it was consumed, Edward could feel energy around his body, enveloping him. Taking a cue, Edward made himself levitate slowly off the ground.

"Awesome! Let's try something more shall we?" Edward said as he then began to fly forward, taking of like a bullet. Apparently, while using the rooster power, his flight speed will be like when he is using an airdash. After a minute of flying, Edward stops in mid air.

"Alright now that we got flying, let's see what else we have." Edward said as he put his hand into his pocket again and got out a second talisman, this time it was the pig. Then, just like with the rooster, Edward absorbed it into his body. Then concentrating like when he is changing views, Edward than began firing laser beams from his eyes.

"All right, laser beams. Now, what's next?" Edward said as he got the next talisman.

Edward continued the same pattern with all the other talismans (he accidently in the middle of enjoying his new powers, tested out the sheep talisman while in mid-air. To say entering your body after falling 100 feet into the ground really hurts, but thankfully there is the horse talisman that heal that quickly) except for the Tiger one, since he could not risk a dark version of himself going rouge into the multiverse.

After absorbing all the talismans and testing their powers, Edward decided to go on his next thing on his 'shopping' list.

Quickly thinking of his destination, the tear opens up in front of him. However, unlike other tears, he has opened before; this one is the size of a small insect. Edward then changes into a mosquito, which then proceeds to turn invisible and enters the tear.

**Location- Unknown universe #4185**

In what looked like a serene and quite night in an English small village, a small tear appears and out of it comes out an invisible mosquito. The mosquito, still buzzing around, flies around the village looking for something specific until he notices that there is an empty plot of land that for some reason his senses are acting strange. Edward quickly changes to thermal view and sees that were the empty plot of land is, there is an energy field. Realizing that he was exactly where he needs to be, Edward lands in a tree to wait for his next meal to arrive.

Two hours later, Edward hears the sound of two cracks and then he sees two people in the area. One was a tall one wearing a black cloak, who even though Edward could not see his face, he could feel the air around him be dark. The second person was a short person that remained him of a rat. These two were the people he was waiting for.

Edward quickly flies off to be near the two people. He lands quietly on the shoulder of the small man. He stays there as he the small man tells the cloaked being, who Edward now clearly sees that has red eyes like those of a snake, the address to a house. Since Edward was there when the small man told the location, he immediately saw that were the plot of empty land was a cottage appeared. Edward sees the cloaked man leave slowly for the cottage. The small man he was on was trembling and muttering. Edward was disgusted by this.

'Traitor.' Edward though as he immediately transformed into one of most dangerous insects of all time, the Egyptian Scarab from the Mummy. The man feels Edward on his shoulder, but too little too late for anything since a moment later, Edward eats his way into the man's body.

The man starts to freak out at feeling something in his body. Unfortunately, this would be the final thing he would feel since Edward, inside his body upon reaching where the man's heart was, started to eat it and spreading his black tendrils across the entire body. The process took about three seconds, but in the end, the man was consumed. Edward, in the man's small body, began to examine his memories, and more importantly, began to access the man's magical core, which was now Edward's.

'Fuck, this rat's core sure is small, how the hell was he able to cast that bloody AK spell in GOF I will never know. Also, what the heck? Bellatrix was in a secret relationship with Sirius during their school years but then she changed after she was betrothed to that Lestrange bastard. Interesting, I wonder…' Edward thought when he saw a green light coming from the first floor of the cottage. 'Shit, he has already killed him. Uh wait, that's no problem, I chose this dimension with the parameter that he was a bastard. As long as I save her, there is a chance for her and him to be together.' Edward though as he changed back to his original form, became invisible and ran, with his super speed, to the cottage.

Three seconds later, passing right past the body of the male in the first floor and the cloaked person without him noticing, Edward was inside what looked like a nursery with a red headed woman and a baby in a crib. The woman, who was obviously the mother of the baby, was telling him to not be afraid. Edward then saw the cloaked person enter the nursery with his wand in his hand. Edward, still invisible, hears the cloaked man talk.

"Step aside mudblood." The cloaked man, or as he is actually known as, Lord Voldemort, said.

"No please, not my baby. Please take me instead." Lily pleaded.

"Step aside, is only the boy I want." Voldemort said as he began to lose patience.

"No I won't step aside." Lily said.

"So be it. Avada Kad…" Voldemort was saying when all of a sudden a giant blade came out of his chest, shocking both him and Lily at what just happened. Voldemort was so shocked at this he dropped his wand on to the floor.

"What the.." Voldemort muttered as he felt blood in his mouth. He turned his head around and saw Edward, who was smirking at what he just did. Edward just impaled his right arm, which was in its blade form, into Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Voldemort managed to say.

"Me? Call me Neon. And this is your end." Edward said as he then changed his left hand into claw mode, and impaled his hand into Voldemort's neck, killing him and then Edward consumes his body just as the spirit of Voldemort went flying out of Edward's body (Edward consumed Tom's body but remained in his original form to not scare Lily)

Edward takes a moment to integrate the skills he just absorbed and increasing his newly acquired magical core he got from Wormtail by adding Voldemort's as well. A moment later, Edward finished checking out his new skills.

'Damn, even though Tom was a sick bastard, you have to admire that he knew his spells. Um, interesting, this Tom managed to learn how to fly like in the movie earlier than canon. Even though I can fly on my own thanks to the rooster talisman, the way Tom and Snape fly looks epic. I will definitely fly like that when I want to show off. Oh what is this… Hah I knew it, Bellatrix was under a mind control all along, and she is innocent. With me killing Tom, she is now free, just got to make sure that Sirius is able to save her before the Longbottom disaster.' Edward though as he was now happy that he knew how to use spells with the same expertise as Tom.

Lily just stood there, not believing what she just saw. Someone just came and using some sort of magic that turned his body into some black stuff, just killed the Dark Lord like he was nothing. She immediately after coming out of her shock grabbed baby Harry from the crib and held him with all her might, realizing that in that moment, they were saved. Lily after confirming that Harry was safe, she turned to their savior.

"Thank you so much for saving us. Who are you?" Lily asked.

"It was nothing ma'am. My name is Edward Terrance and I was just making sure you and the baby were safe due to a debt I owe Severus." Edward lied about his reason in order to put Snape into a good light for Lily to forgive and possibly get together later on.

"Sev? How do you know of Sev?" Lily asked as she held baby Harry, who was looking between Edward and his mommy.

"Let's just say that Severus was a person that looked like he needed some help in his life, unfortunately I had to erase his memory due to some bloody laws before I left. Ma'am, to be truthful, give him another chance, he deserves it. I have seen enough possible relationships end because of one mistake. By the way, your husband was a bastard and he cheated on you without any remorse." Edward said, being blunt about it.

"How can you say those things about my husband you bastard? He just died." Lily yelled at Edward.

Edward sighted as he then spoke. "I, Edward Terrance, swear on my life and magic that what I said of James Potter was the truth. So I swear, so mote it be." Edward said as he was covered in a bright light, which ended a moment later. He then raised his hand and said.

"Lumos." Edward said as his index finger generated a small light, proving that he still had his magic.

Lily could only stare in shock and disbelief as the person who not only saved her and Harry but also killed the Dark Lord, just proved by the way of an oath, that her husband was a bastard and that he cheated on her.

"No that can't be. It's not true." Lily said as she started to sob at the revelation.

"Like I said ma'am, it's the truth. Also, nobody knew about it, not even Sirius. If he knew about it, he would have made James suffer for his betrayal, you can trust him. Now, I must be leaving, I already took care of the rat traitor so don't worry about him. Severus will be here soon, trust him, but just say that someone came and incapacitated the Dark Lord for now." Edward said.

"Incapacitated? What do you mean just incapacitated? I just saw you eat him." Lily said, skeptical in her tone of voice.

"He is not dead. Ask Sirius, Dumbledore, 'thank God I choose that the Dumbledore in this dimension is a good guy' or the Goblins about what a Horcrux is." Edward said as he saw Lily's face pale at mentioning the word Horcrux.

"Ah, so you know of it. Good, that makes it easier. For the record, he made six." Edward said.

"SIX? HE MADE SIX HORCRUXES!?" Lily screamed out that last part. Surprisingly, Harry only looked at his mother funny.

"Yep. And if I had not stopped him tonight, he would have used Harry's life for a seventh one. One moment. Accio vial" Edward said with his left hand up. A moment later, a vial came to his hand. Edward then put his finger on his forehead and upon concentrating; a white strand came out of his forehead with his finger. He put the strand into the vial. He then approached Lily and gave her vial, which she took with caution.

"In there are the most important memories of Voldemort. I included where he put all of his horcruxes. However, there is one that was taken from its hiding place. Tell Sirius that his brother was a good guy in the end and to ask the elf Kreacher for the locket. Also tell him that Bella is not responsible for what she did, she was being mind controlled, that she and Sirius have a chance at a future together. Understand?" Edward said in a tone that made Lily take his command very seriously.

"Yes. I understand." Lily said as she held the vial in her hand.

"Very well. I will take my leave. Remember what I said. If they asked who did this, just say that a person called Neon did the deed. I will take this." Edward said as he knelt down to the floor and took Tom's wand.

"Wait. Will we see you again?" Lily asked.

Edward looked at her and smiled at her a bit. "Maybe. Who knows? Life itself is a very long journey." Edward said as a tear appeared in front of him, surprising Lily and awe-shocking little Harry.

"Well, see ya." Edward said happily as he jumped into the tear, leaving behind a shocked mother and a happy baby, one who Edward swears that called him by his nickname just as he was jumping into the tear.

**Location- TB **

A tear opens back in the TB and from it comes out Edward. He takes a moment to balance himself. After that he begins speaking out loud.

"Okay, now let's see if my theory works. Since technically I can absorb the properties of living organism, then absorbing the wand should be same, since wood and the feather are part from an organic being. If it works I will be able to cast any spell without a wand since I will be the wand itself. Well, here goes nothing." Edward said as he made the wand in his hand be consumed into his body. After doing that, he suddenly felt a warm and good sensation across his body, and if the books are anything to go by, this meant that it was a good thing. After taking a moment to calm down, Edward decides to test his new power.

"Alright, I will probably later on be able to cast spells wordless but for now this will have to do. I wonder…" Edward said as he thought of a spell he could use first. He lets his newly acquired Occlumency shields, who are a great help in terms of managing memories, down a bit to let one of his happiest memories come out, one where he enjoyed a game with his two closest friends.

"Expecto Patronum!" Edward yelled out loud while having his right arm up. A second later, out of his hand comes out something very shocking. Edward though he would at least get the mist shield, but he did not expect that his happy memory would produce a corporal Patronus on his first try.

Standing in front of him, in the form of a patronus, was a dragon the size of a two story house. The dragon looked directly at Edward, who could feel the calmness and happiness that came from the dragon in full force. The dragon, after looking at Edward let out a massive roar and then disappears.

"Okay that is one spell down. Damn, I am thirsty." Edward said as he put held his right hand up and made one of the numerous water canisters soldiers carry appear. He then, after opening the tap; on it puts two of his left fingers inside the empty canister.

"Aguamenti." Edward casts the spell and from his fingers comes out water, filling the canister. After filling the canister, Edward ends the spell and drinks the entire canister of water.

"Damn, I was really thirsty. Good thing that consuming a person also counts as eating. Now, let's see if I can do Apparition. Good thing I can just regrow body parts in case I end up splinching myself." Edward says as he concentrates on moving to another side of TB he was seeing in front of him. One moment later, Edward feels as though being sent through a tight rubber tube, and a moment later, a crack is heard and Edward appears where he wanted, though he did end up losing a bit of his left arm, which instantly heals.

"Harry was right; it does feel like going through a tube. It works and the injuries I can deal with but I got to make it so that I can use it without leaving a single sound. Oh well. Now that I got that covered, let's go the next item of the list." Edward said as he then cast a Notice Me Not charm on himself and then made himself invisible just in case. He then thinks of the parameters for the next world. A tear opens in front of him and he enters it.

**Location- Unknown Universe #555655**

The tear opens up in an alleyway in what looked like a Japanese village in the middle of the night and out of it comes out Edward, and then the tear closes up from behind him. Edward looks around and using his senses he can already feel that he was in the correct place, especially if the sounds of water moving rapidly around the village mean anything.

He starts to walk around the village, looking for a bar, keeping his invisibility and charms on at all times. After walking for about 20 minutes, he finally comes across the bar, and from what he can see, he was in the right place, if the numerous people wearing headbands with a spiral in it, was any indication. He does not have to wait long since out of the bar comes out a red haired person, who has obvious signs of being drunk. Edward quickly goes behind the guy and cast Imperio on him. He orders him to go a nearby alleyway. The mind controlled person does what he is told. Once inside the alleyway, Edward quickly decides what to do.

'Let's hope what they say of them turns out to be truth. I am sorry for this.' Edward though sadly as he cast a quick stupefy at the drunk red head, just in case he breaks out of the Imperio; and said red head falls into the ground. Edward quickly runs to the unconscious person and wasting no time, he consumed him. A moment later, in the red head's form, Edward examines his newest power.

'Perfect, an Uzumaki, one that is a jonin; just what I wanted, uh a sensor as well, interesting. And from what I gather about his chakra, it's kage level. And he knows Kage Bushin, excellent. I better get out of here before the ANBU find out about this.' Edward though as he then quickly ran to a nearby alleyway and two seconds later opens a tear back into the TB. Edward enters it quickly.

**Location- TB**

A tear opens up once more and out of it comes Edward, still in his newest victim's form. The tear closes up after his arrival. Edward then changes back to his original form and drops his invisibility.

"Ok, now that I have Shinobi abilities, let's try this." Edward said as he concentrated on the chakra he now has and using the skills of the one he consumed, performs the hand seal for Kage Bushin. For this, Edward decided to pump as much chakra as he could to see how many clones he could create. Two seconds later, a large cloud of smoke appear in front of him and once it was gone, Edward was surprised to see 50 of him. He and his clones look at each other for several moments until they act and move at the same time by saying.

"Oh yeah, it works. This is awesome." They all said while pumping their right arms into the air. After calming down, Edward decides to test out how much is the limit to the jutsu. He approaches a clone and changing his right arm into claw mode, he swipes the clone, which makes him poof out of existence. A second later, Edward receives the clone's memories without any problem.

"Okay, that is one theory down, now for the other one. One of you, try to open a tear on your own to a populated but safe place. Once there, consume somebody and once you do that poof out." Edward ordered.

One of the clones walks forward and after a moment of concentrating, a tear opens up in front of him and he quickly enters it. The tear closes after the clone leaves.

"Now we wait." Edward said as he and the clones waited for some type of response.

Half an hour later, Edward receives the memories from the clone, who consumed a thug that was about to kill an innocent bystander he was robbing.

"Okay, so I can send clones to consume people into other dimensions and still receive their skills, which will be most helpful. Ok, now, there is one power that came into mind while waiting for this test's results. I will be going personally to collect this. While I am gone, I want one clone to go and consume power number 9 from the list. Once you have it, poof out. The rest of you I want you to train by doing chakra control, which all of you know that doing that will allow us to increase our chakra. Now, half of you henge into trees and the other half practice tree walking with them. Continue until I get back or until you tire. Is that clear?" Edward ordered.

"Yes sir." The clones said together and got to work.

Edward nodded at this and quickly though of the dimension he wanted to go and the tear opened up in front of him. Edward walked towards it and entered it.

**Location- Unknown universe #3660022**

A tear opens up and Edward comes out of it, but he then realizes that he made a mistake, the tear opened up in the middle of the sky.

"Oh shit!" Edward yelled as he fell down toward the earth or as Edward was seeing in front of him, into the water.

"Crapppppp. Oh wait, I can fly." Edward said as he started to fly like Voldemort does for a while, just enjoying the sensation of flying through the air. After a while, he decides to get to work and using his new sensor abilities, he tries to find his target. After a minute in his trance, he finds what he is looking for.

"Gotcha you little bugger." Edward said as he then turned himself invisible and went supersonic to where his target was.

Ten minutes later, Edward finds a fleet of military ships. Edward looks around and finds the only aircraft carrier in the fleet. He approaches it and floats right on top of it. Edward is contemplating on what to do.

'Ok, let's see, either I can enter the ship and super speed searching the entire ship. And the second option is to wait until the lazy spy decides to ditch the battle when the overgrown fish attacks. The first one would take time and the second one might be fun. But then again, oh wait there is that spell…' Edward though as he then lifted his right hand and said.

"Accio Kaji's briefcase." Edward said with a small tone of being unsure that it was the correct thing to say. Ten seconds pass and nothing happens, but then from where he was floating, Edward sees something coming directly at him. Edward braces himself and catches the item, which turns out to be the briefcase he wanted.

"Excellent. Now to get the heck out of here." Edward said as he opened up a tear back to TB. He quickly entered.

**Location- TB**

A tear once again opens up and out of it comes out Edward, holding on to the briefcase. The tear closes behind him. Edward sets the case on the floor and looks around and sees the clones still working out.

Edward orders them to poof out at the same time, not worrying about the memory overload since he is accustomed to consuming multiple people at the same time. The clones two seconds later comply with the order and poof out, Edward receiving their experience. Edward takes a moment to examine his chakra and is pleased to see that it has increased a bit more than last time and has better control over it.

Just as he is going to set the next destination, he receives the memories from the clone he sent to acquire power number 9. Edward upon examining his new set of skills, he is pleased that his idea worked. He now has the powers of a Kryptonian, meaning that the next phase of his plan is possible. One good thing of having Kryptonian powers with his Prototype powers was that since he can control all his cells, he can modify them to be immune to Kryptonite.

Edward picks up the case from the floor and immediately thinks and opens up a tear to a new place. Edward walks into the tear.

**Location- Mass Effect Universe #1235000**

**Timeline- Following departure of the Reapers after Prothean Cycle**

**Planet- One of those numerous planets that Shepard visits in ME2 for resources **

A tear opens up in a clearing and Edward walks out of it, still carrying the briefcase. The tear closes behind him. Edward looks around the place and places the briefcase on the ground. He then makes the Kage Bushin Jutsu, which results in 100 clones appearing in the clearing.

Edward looks at the gathered army of clones.

"You all know the plan. While I go and absorb Adam's powers, the rest of you will practice with the current powers in different realms, as well get more powers and equipment from the list. Just remember, under no circumstances you are to go to any realities where higher beings can know of our arrivals, for example the Stargate Universe, the Trekverse or Babylon 5 universe, unless one of us finds something that blocks their views, if so, go there. Got it?" Edward yelled.

"Yes sir." The clones said out loud.

"Alright then, disperse." Edward ordered as each clone opened up a tear and each went in.

A few moments later, Edward puts the briefcase on the ground and opens it up, releasing a small vapor cloud. Upon the cloud dispersing, Edward takes his first look at Adam's frozen embryo.

Sighting, Edward morphed his right hand to claw mode, rip off the dura-bakelite case where the embryo was frozen in, having it in the palm of his hand.

"Well, time start the next Impact." Edward said as he then, using his super strength, crushed the case and absorbed the embryo. One second nothing happened, but then Edward felt his entire body on pain, a pain a whole lot worse than all previous injuries he has ever received combined.

One moment, Edward is screaming when it stopped. A short but long moment of silence, a massive yellow explosion occurred, covering nearly half the planet but then the light continued to expand across the entire planet. The yellow light was the Anti A.T. Field Adam generated when Second Impact occurred. Only this time, there was nobody to stop the Impact and due to Edward choosing the planet, there was no living being on the planet, so nobody died. From the middle of the explosion appear 2 massive wings, one in sapphire blue while the other one in blood red. They flat for a few moments when they suddenly retreat back into the origin of the blast.

Then the Anti A.T. Field retracted to where it began, leaving a giant dome of blue and red energy the size of Antarctica.

The only reason why he was still alive was because of the combination of his Blacklight, Kryptonian, Uzumaki powers and the Dog and Horse talismans. They kept him alive while later on he learned that the Tiger Talisman somehow kept his sanity intact.

So, right now, his body, which is in a state of unstable energy, inside the energy dome, is trying to adapt to its new powers, which would take years to complete. However, just because he is immobile, does not mean he is out.

**Location- Edward's Mindscape **

Edward was starting to wake up and realizes he was on the floor.

'Dammit, I feel like have been hit with F-22 a thousand times followed by crashing into a building 100 times, which actually happened.' Edward thought as he tried to get his headache under control.

"Okay, so this is my mindscape huh. Well, at least it's not a sewer." Edward said as he got up from the floor and started to look around carefully.

He was standing in an empty void of darkness. Looking around he realized one thing about mindscapes.

"Hey, wait a minute; this is my mind, so I should be able to control it." Edward said as he concentrated and around him, his mindscape changed and in its place was an exact replica of the Illusive Man's office. Edward walked toward where the seat was and taking one close look at it, he decided to change it. The seat changed to that of the seat Tom from Toonami uses.

Satisfied with that, he sits in the chair and immediately in front of him numerous holograms (ME style) appear before him, each showing different things, like what his clones were doing in the outside world or memories from the people he has absorbed.

Edward then notices that where the sun is supposed to be the Web of Intrigue is there; the entire web together forming a small star for now. The Web's or Sun has multiple colors, though the primary ones are black and red, with some small patches of blue.

"Interesting way for my mind to make access to my new powers easier. Oh well, I am going to be stuck here for a few years, might as well get used to it. At least I can order my clones out there to do what I want them to from here." Edward said while smirking. He then began to speak an order.

"Access Adam's DNA." Edward ordered.

**"Accessing Adam DNA… Access granted." **A computerized female voice said.

"Search, separate and compile all the different Angel variants." Edward ordered due to the fact that since all the other Angels came from Adam, then their DNA aka powers should be possible to gain them.

**"Searching…..DNA Strands found, beginning separation and compilation of Strands. One moment...Done."**

Then, in front of Edward, in different screens are shown 16 different creatures, along with brief summary of them.

(For the record, the lineup that is used is from the anime; also Lilith and Tabris are not among them.)

"This is only the beginning." Edward said with a smile on his face as he began to receive detailed information about each Angel.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Please review (I will take even 'Good chapter') and give me ideas on what you would like to see.**

**Also, hope that you might actually liked the change to the ending. **

**I might end this story in the next chapter. Say in a review which universe would you like to see Neon get involved in. **


	3. The End

**Hello there, welcome to the final chapter of the story.**

**And since today is December 31, this will be my last post of the year. **

**Currently enjoying my Christmas gift, the PSVita with the games of Persona 4 Golden (which is awesome) and Soul Sacrifice (a good game).**

**Saw the VGX 2013 awards. From the announced games I am hyped up with the new Titanfall, Quantum Break, and Destiny trailers while for new games, the one that really caught my attention was Hello Games' ****_No Man's Sky. _****This game really caught my interest, hope it comes out for a next-gen console.**

**Also I would like to state that Noble1998 has taken my Halo/Infinite Stratos challenge and has posted the first chapter to his new story called 'Infinite Reclaimer'. Give it a read, it's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 12-31-2013**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Location- Same as last time, 25 years later**

We see that the energy dome has not changed at all in the last twenty five years. However, on this day, something changed.

The dome all of a sudden began to shake around, causing the earth around the dome to crack. Then the dome began to decrease in size. It took 5 minutes for the dome to shrink and disappear into something that was in the middle of what was the dome.

Kneeling in the middle of the now scorched area was none other than Edward himself. However, there was something very different about him.

First Edward was naked from the waist up, revealing that his entire upper body had scars all over it except in his head; his muscles also seen to have increased as well. Also, below his waist, his pants were ruined and he has barefoot. Another thing was that was different was his watch, which now looked like a black cybernetic gauntlet that covered half of Edward's left arm. The other thing was that on his right hand he was holding a long black sword that radiated power. Edward also seemed to have aged as he now looked to be in his late thirties.

In short, Edward looked like he just went through a war.

But that was not all, another different thing about him were the large wings coming out of his back.

The wings coming out his back were almost his size. He had two sets of wings, and both sets of wings kept changing colors, which were sapphire blue and blood red, though sometimes they become darkness black.

**(Picture Arael's wings, the 15th Angel from Evangelion) **

Also, not only did Edward's physical appearance changed, but his aura as well. If someone were to be there, they would have felt that the aura Edward was giving out was that darkness, but instead of feeling evil and despair from it, one would have felt serenity and hope from it. Edward's aura was also giving out the sense that he was not only powerful but he was also a leader.

If you want to know how this happened to Edward, then you will know.

===================RON==========================

_Flashback Summary:_

Edward began his training inside his mindscape by learning how to use and possibly upgrade all powers that came from the Angels. He even suffered when he decided to grow an S2 Engine, which he managed to do but barely and because of it, while he gained another source of potentially infinite energy, he had to retrain with his powers again. It took him two years to do this. Thank god for shadow clones.

So from the third year to the fifth year, Edward concentrated on training more powers and physical activities, as well as of learning about technology, politics, theories, etc. Edward's clones on the outside were gaining more powers and knowledge from other realities, as well as gaining resources for future uses, like money and weapons.

One example of a huge amount of weapons left lying around would be Halo; meaning, do you know how many weapons and ammo crates are in Halo: Reach alone, thank god for infinite subspace storage. While an example for money was the treasure from Treasure Planet, the 2002 animated universe (it was easy stealing the Map/Key and going through the portal and not activating the trap); and the treasure from the mines of Erebor (having invisibility and super speed really helped in avoiding Smaug, though the invisibility did not help since for some damn reason all the versions of Smaug he stole from could smell any type of metal, and that included the iron in Edward's body)

He also ordered some clones to gain information databases, like gaining the Ancient Repository from Stargate (since Blacklight would allow his brain to adapt to the information and using the A.T. Field to make sure no ascended can detect him), consuming a Stargate version of Merlin that was in stasis, consuming any Forerunner scientist he could find (Edward had no problem doing this since the Forerunners technically destroyed his species, so hello revenge) and a trade between an Asgard race from Stargate for their entire database in exchange for several Flowers of Life from Robotech since the flower could cure their cloning problem (The bloody Flower was inside the SDF-1 the entire time and humanity never found out about until it was too late).

Edward downloaded the entire Asgard Computer Core into himself since by mastering Ireul's, the Eleventh Angel aka the Computer Angel; powers then Edward was able to turn his cells into biological computer circuits, thus allowing to interact not only with computers but also do the same functions as the Core could as well, like the Matter Materialization, which Edward later on he upgraded with Merlin's knowledge, so now Edward could do the same thing as Merlin's molecular construction device could, make anything as long as he knew how it was made. Edward began training on how to use this new ability in combat by creating weapons or anything useful quickly in battle, like Shirou Emiya's tracing ability.

He also began of ways to upgrade and/or combine the technology he was amassing, and when he discovered something useful, he would upgrade it to his watch, which kept changing form.

So after five years of training and research, Edward knew that he needed help in order to train more. After looking at potential trainers that would help him and keep his secret, he only found one that would do it. So with much dread and fear, Edward contacted the only person who could train him; Zelretch, the Wizard Marshall from the Nasuverse.

So imagine Edward's surprise when he sent a clone to contact him to ask for training, Zelretch himself appeared in his mindscape and immediately said that he would train him. When asking how was he inside his mindscape and why he would do it, he said Carl already convinced him and as payment, Carl restored Zelretch's youth and told him how to enter Edward's mindscape. For some reason Edward could not know if to either thank or curse Carl. Also, just before training began, Edward sent an order along with supplies, tech and instructions to a company to build something for him that would take years to complete.

To say those twenty years under Zelretch's teachings were a pain would be an understatement, it was a nightmare. Zelretch would either make his training regiment into a funny prank or into a serious and painful exercise. Now you might think that with the Horse Talisman and other healing powers it would not be so much of a problem, but one thing is having the injury another thing is still feeling the phantom pain of the injury even after is healed; Edward allowed some scars to remain permanently, mostly as a reminder and to somewhat showoff. But even though it was rough, Edward can say that the pain was worth it.

For the first thing Zelretch or Zel for short, taught Edward to do first was to completely master his dimensional powers since it was familiar to Zel's Kaleidoscope. He even helped him upgrade Leliel's dimensional powers to allow Edward modified any pocket dimension the way he wants, like for example, time outside is a day and inside the pocket dimension is a year.

Five years later however, Edward's mindscape began to destabilize and then out of nowhere, darkness appeared and attacked Edward and Zel. The two fought against the darkness for a while until Zel was able to stop it temporarily.

Using his knowledge, Zel discovered something important about Edward. He discovered that Edward's origin and element before gaining Blacklight was actually Darkness. However, it appeared that his darkness was actually the original Darkness, not the current known Darkness that everyone thinks is evil.

To put it into simple terms, the Darkness from Edward's original universe in the beginning was actually good and serene. However, the Big Bang occurred, bringing Light into Darkness' territory, thus from that event, Light committed the first crime ever, trespassing (Edward immediately thought of Nekron from DC). Darkness tried to rightfully fight back but as time went by and the Light made more and more beings think Light was good while Darkness was a monster. And well the Darkness tried to resist but as the old saying goes:

_'Get treated like a monster, become a monster.'_

So in the end, the Darkness became the monster that everyone thinks it is. Edward's element and origin explained why he was so good at using Blacklight, since their primary nature is to consume.

Immediately after this Zel began to teach Edward on how to master his Darkness, like shadow blasts to shadow travels. So after much grueling work, Edward managed to master his element to the point that his body was like a logia user from One Piece, he could even do some of the attacks that Blackbeard could do, except for the power cancelling one. As a gift for finishing his Darkness training, Zel had an idea for a summoning contract for Edward and after a risky experiment, the contract was made.

One trick Edward decided to emulate was that of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the main character from Final Fantasy XV. Using a combination of his molecular construction ability, telekinesis from the Rooster Talisman, and invisibility from the Snake Talisman; he could do Noctis' weapon appearing/floating/attack trick.

Edward also learned how to do a different version of Structural Grasp from Zel, which combined with his ability to create anything he knows and how it's made, well, Edward could now copy just about anything, including weapons. Non magical weapons like guns, swords, shields to name a few; he can create without any problems and store them for later use, though he can also create magical weapons, but these weapons unlike other things he is able to create only remain during the battle and after it they disappear, and there is also the fact that the weapon has to allow him to use him.

One weapon he was able to copy with the help of Zel and somehow became real was the Black Excalibur that Saber Alter from Fate/Stay Night uses. The only theory that both Edward and Zel have been able to determine of why the sword became real is that since Edward's element and origin is darkness, then the sword responded to him since it was a sword of darkness. Edward began to rigorously train on how to use the sword to it's full potential.

Edward also went to the Star Wars universe and consumed Admiral Nial Declann in order to get not only the basic understanding of the Force but also how to do Battle Meditation.

Years later, the training came to an end when Zel ordered him one final test before leaving, he ordered Edward to use the Tiger Talisman to separate and fight his light side. It was established that since Edward's Darkness was good, then by the laws of opposites then his light would be evil. So Edward had to defeat his light side. Though just before starting the fight, Edward dispelled all the clones he had active outside his mindscape.

The battle between the two was extreme. The battle came to an end when the fighters were tired and decided to end it with a classic one final shot; using their remaining energies, both men unleashed their final attacks. The scene was almost identical to Ichigo and Byakuya's final battle, with Edward using the Black Excalibur while his light side somehow got a hold of the original Excalibur; ending with Edward winning. The light side acknowledges his defeat and grants Edward his share of power but warn him that one day they will fight again before uniting with his respective opposite. This causes the mindscape to crumble and come crashing down, leaving Edward where they currently were.

_Flashback Summary End_

_===================RON==========================_

Edward looks around and sees that the entire landscape where the dome had been was scorched.

"Finally I am out. And it only took twenty five years, twenty under Zel's teachings." Edward said. He stands up from his kneeling position and stretches a bit, including flapping his wings a bit. He checks himself out and sees the status of his clothes, or rather, the lack of. He is holding himself up using Excalibur as a walking stick.

"Good thing I learned how to do this." Edward said as his wings suddenly wrapped themselves around him.

A moment later Edward's wings disappear, leaving a black colored clothed Edward while the former gauntlet now had the appearance of the original watch and Excalibur was now in black sheath on Edward's back.

**(Edward is wearing the same outfit that Adam Jensen from Deus Ex: Human Revolution uses; except without the glasses.)**

"Okay then, let's see if my order is ready. I gave them over twenty years to do the job, including the materials and on how to build the most important elements of it. But first.." Edward said as lifted his right arm and on his right hand darkness gathers around it and after it disappears, Edward is holding a hand size case in his hand. Edward then with his left hand points at the nearby ground and using a small shadow blast, blows away a little of the ground, leaving a hole the size of his hand. Edward then telepathically moves the case into the hole and after it's put there, he throws a little bit of lava into it to cover it up.

"I hope Shepard enjoys my little gift in the future. Now where was I... a yes." Edward said as he made his cell phone come out of his hand and a screen appeared above it.

_Specify next location with parameters_

Edward quickly though of the location.

_Next location:_

_Universe= #8961250_

In front of Edward a dark rupture appears. He examines it for a bit and says "Here I go."

Edward jumped into the rupture and the rupture closes behind him.

**Location- Unknown universe #8961250**

A black rupture appears on what looks like the lobby of a high tech office building and out of it comes out Edward. The rupture closed behind him. There's nobody there in the lobby except for the person behind the desk. Edward approaches the desk and the person behind the desk turned out to be a silver robot that looked female.

**"Welcome to StarPowers. How may I help you?" **The female silver robot behind the desk asked.

"Yes, my name is Edward Terrance and I had come to pick up an order I made twenty years ago." Edward said.

**"Please put your hand and right eye on the scanners to confirm identity." **The robot said as in front of Edward an eye scanner connected with a palm scanner and a blue screen in between them comes out of the desk.

Edward put his hand on the palm scanner and his right eye in the eye scanner. The scanners activated for a few moments it scanned his hand and eye until a ping is heard along with the screen lighting up green.

**"Identity confirmed. Welcome back Mr. Terrance. I am happy to announce that your order was completed a week ago and it's completely operational." **The robot said.

"That's good to hear. How much do I still need to pay, if I remember correctly I only paid the initial deposit?" Edward asked, and by initial deposit it meant nearly three whole mountains of Smaug's treasure.

**"Actually sir while this order did cost a lot more than usual, the fact that you provided all the materials and allowed us permanent access to some of the technology you wanted us to put in your order, the company decided that you don't need to pay any further since thanks to the tech you given us, our services have improved a lot. So the order is paid in full."**

"Really? Well thanks for that. Now where can I pick it up?" Edward said.

**"Just follow the corridor on your left and take the transporter to dock 49. The transporter is biologically locked so that only the owner can access it."**

"Thanks and have a nice day." Edward said as he then followed her directions. Edward did as instructed and a few minutes later he was in a viewing room with the large window looking at something outside.

**(Think the hanger where the SR-2 Normandy was stationed when Joker and Shepard look at it for the first time, but larger and in open space.)**

The object Edward was looking from the window was a painted in black L-class Deep Space Explorer or commonly known by all cartoon fans as the Absolution Mk. 1 from Toonami. The color was not the only thing different, but the ship itself was larger, bigger than the original version. Also, instead of having two hangers, the ship had four hangers, two on the back of the ship and two on the front and each was big enough to dock two Mercury Class Battlestars and still have space. Also on both sides of the ship in large and proud letters, the ship's name could be read, Oblivion.

"My new home." Edward said eyeing the ship that he had drawn up while inside the mindscape. Edward then went to the transporter in the room and then disappeared in a ray of light.

Edward reappeared in the bridge of the ship, which looked like The Illusive Man's Office, but twice as big and the view was to the front of the ship. As Edward was walking to the middle of the room, out of the floor blue particles appear and form a chair like the one Tom from Toonami uses.

Edward took off Excalibur from his back and then out of the floor a sword holder materialized and Edward put the sword in it and then he sat in the seat as the ship began to power up around him and several blue colored ME style holograms appear before him.

"How is the ship doing Oblivion?" Edward asked as he looked at the ship reports in front of him.

**"The ship's status is all green and ready to launch. Oh, and welcome aboard Edward."** A male computerized voice said.

"Anything out of the ordinary Oblivion?" Edward asked the ship's AI. Edward had created an A.I. while inside his mindscape and as a favor Zel delivered Oblivion to StarPowers for them to install on the ship. Oblivion was created based on Edward's own brain patterns using the same procedure the UNSC uses for their smart A.I.s, though Edward made sure that Oblivion would not suffer from Rampancy.

**"No. Would you like to input a destination?"** Oblivion asked.

"No, just take us out of the station's airspace and do a random jump. Let's do a leap of faith." Edward said.

**"Very well sir. Random Jump command initiated."** Oblivion said.

"Oblivion, Launch!" Edward ordered as the ship begins to move.

The Oblivion begins moving out of the space dock it was in very quickly and a few minutes later after the ship cleared the space station's airspace, a black rupture appears in front of the ship and a moment later the ship enters it, closing behind.

Its destination… well, that is another story.

* * *

**Information Database:**

**(Warning database still in progress, some data might still be missing from entries or classified)**

**Ship's Name- Oblivion**

**Production information:**

Manufacturer- StarPowers

Model- L-class Deep Space Explorer

Purpose- Custom Exploration/Warship

**Technical specifications:**

Hull- 950 centimeters of Vibranium plating

Length- 15 kilometers (49212.6 feet)

Width- 8 kilometers (36089.2 feet)

Height/depth- 8.5 kilometers (27887.1 feet)

**Ship Features:**

**1. Engine unit(s)-**

Upgraded Maneuvering thrusters

Upgraded Sublight drive

Upgraded Ancient hyperdrive

Upgraded Colonial FTL

Upgraded Forerunner Slipspace Drive

Upgraded Alternate Reality Drive connected with Edward's dimensional powers

**2. Shielding-**

The shield is a modified and upgraded Arthur's Mantle from Stargate SG-1, nicknamed Mantle Shields. which renders the ship out of sync with the physical world, making it invulnerable to any attack and even with the shield on, the ship can still attack. The shield can also serve as a cloaking device.

This shield is either powered by any of the ship's power supplies or by Edward's own energy. (Case- the device was used in SG-1 to not only turn the Earth invisible but also intangible using only the United States Power Grid)

The ship can also generate an A.T. Field as long as Edward is inside the ship (The ship **AAA Wunder **from Rebuild Evangelion is able to generate it's own A.T. Field)

**3. Energy Supply(s):**

Black Hole Energy Generator

ZPM

Solar Power (Like the SGU ship Destiny)

Tap into Edward's own Energy Reserves

**4. Armaments:**

10 Super MACs (from Halo)

Advanced CIWS

Ancient Drone Launcher

Upgraded Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons

Multi Missile Launchers (this launcher is designed to shot any type of missile, like a Stargate Nuke, a F.L.E.I.J.A. from Code Geass, or the Red Matter from Star Trek 2013)

**Incomplete Entry...**

**5. Complement:**

**CLASSIFIED ENTRY**

**6. Other Systems:**

Transporters (Star Trek 2013 Version) and can be used for civilian and weapon uses.

Multi-Dimensional Transmitter

Ship is taken care by modified NS-5s from 'I Robot'

A city inside the ship created by the use of Command and Conquer The Empire of the Rising Sun's Nanotechnology (looks like the Vekta City from Killzone Shadow Fall, the ISA side of the city not the Helghast side); capacity for a minimum of 1,000,000 people. The City exists inside the ship due to Forerunner Space Technology (the inside is bigger than the outside).

The 4 hangers can function as a shipyard for the construction and repair of ships and they are big enough to have dock two Mercury Battlestars and still have enough space.

**Incomplete Entry...**

**====================RON=========================**

**Character Biography:**

**Name**- Edward Terrance

**Alias**- Neon

**Alignment**- Between Chaotic Good and Neutral Good

**Element and Origin**- Darkness

**List of Known abilities and powers:**

Blacklight Virus from Prototype

All of Adam's Angels from Evangelion

12 Talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures

Magical Core and spells from Harry Potter

Chakra Network and jutsu from Naruto

Summoning Contract with Unknown Summons (revealed in future fics)

Kryptonian Powers

Darkness Power (similar to Blackbeard from One Piece)

Dimensional Powers from Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite

Basic understanding of the Force but knows how to use Battle Meditation

High Level Intelligence

Black Ops/Soldier Training

Swordsman Training, primary sword Black Excalibur from Fate/Stay Night

Matter Creation (Stargate SG-1)

Structural Grasp from Fate/Stay Night

**Rest of Powers Classified**

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this opening story of mine.**

**I would like to thank the following people for following, reviewing, favoring and/or giving me ideas for this story:**

**Badenwill**

**Ben1987**

**Carleen**

**Classic Cowboy**

**Cousland**

**Blackholelord**

**Golum936**

**gothicjedi666**

**KafeiDetour**

**koinzall**

**NewWorldRulez**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**Noble1998**

**nwspor**

**Pablo87**

**Reaper VF6**

**Revan55**

**Relvain Jenafuse**

**Shadow Dragon King**

**Shashenka**

**TodayRhyme8**

**berryy2**

**douchiesnacks**

**inuboy86**

**sinister2160**

**sparton2**

**tabris89**

**Travellers all**

**trekboy**

**Vader's. Apprentice .I. Am (Name is without the spaces)**

**wulfenheim**

**Just remember that from here on out Neon could interact with any series, so I have a whole lot of room for writing. The parts of the ship and Neon's powers that are still classified or missing is so that depending on the story I decide to write, I can add things to his arsenal.**

**If you have any questions or something to say, just PM or review. And if you did not enjoy something, I might re edit later.**

**Thank you. Also I would like to say that I might post an alternate version of this chapter later on, it all depends on what I found in my late grandfather's old written stories.**

**Also...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

**Location- The Between**

In the TB, we see Carl sitting on his black chair looking at a holographic screen showing the Oblivion leaving the space station it was resting on and then entering the black rupture.

**"Well then, it seems that you finally finished your training kid. Now, I know this would be cheating a bit but let's see how many futures you might be involved in."** Carl said as the screen in front of him changed to several screens, each showing something different.

Screen 1:

Edward is seen smirking while holding down on the floor two people. One is a pink haired person that has his hands on fire, while the second one is a black haired person that has ice on his hands, but for some disturbing reason, he was only wearing boxers. The place where these three are looks like a bar and the white haired woman tending to the bar was just laughing.

Screen 2:

Edward, while holding Excalibur, is seen standing right next to a red haired person, a black haired, and a white haired one as well. Both the red haired and white haired ones had the same white and black blades on their hands, while the black haired one had a lance. To their backs were five girls, two violet haired ones, a blond one, a white haired one, and a black haired one. The four men were facing a blond person with red eyes that was wearing a golden armor. He had several weapons floating around him, which look ready to attack the group of men.

Screen 3:

Edward is seen kneeling on the floor healing an orange haired girl wearing a school uniform while next to her is a black haired boy that was holding her hand, but one odd thing about him was that one of his eyes had what looked like the sign of a bird.

Screen 4:

Edward is seen standing next to a black haired woman with glasses in a black dress and a blond haired woman in a red dress. Both women are wielding hand guns on both hands. Also, clinging to the black haired woman's right leg is a small little girl that looked to be her daughter. Surrounding the group were what appeared to be angelic beings.

Screen 5:

Edward is seen sleeping on a couch surrounded by five sleeping girls; two blond ones, a white haired one, a violet haired one, and a brown haired one. One odd thing about the scene was the large golden sword alongside Excalibur on wall and the sleeping black Cerberus in the same room as well.

Screen 6:

Edward is seen fighting alongside a black haired person with futuristic armor, an alien that looked like a bird with a sniper rifle and a blue skinned alien woman, whose body was glowing; against a horde of what looked like blue cybernetic zombies.

Screen 7:

Edward is wearing his normal clothes except that he had a black headband on his head that had the design of a spiraling leaf in it. In front of him were two teens. One was a blond kid that had whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a black and orange outfit and a girl with pink hair. The two of them had the same headband.

Screen 8:

Edward is seen fighting with a group of different armored people against what looked like green zombies in a giant control center. All the other people had different armors but the one that stood out the most was a green colored one that had the number 117 on its chest.

Screen 9:

Edward is seen standing in front of a classroom teaching to a group of kids wearing robes. One of the students, which Edward was keeping an eye out was a black haired one with green eyes that had a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt.

Screen 10:

Edward is seen in a library spending time with a group of people; a blond haired girl and a dark haired girl that seemed to be at each others throats, a red haired girl talking to a black haired guy very fast, and a british man who was wiping his glasses.

Screen 11:

Edward is seen sleeping in a couch in a clubhouse while a red haired girl and a black haired girl were talking with each other; a blond girl who looked like a nun trying to read the bible but looked like she was getting hurt doing it, and a blond guy and a blue haired girl sparring with swords.

Screen 12:

Edward, who is wearing a black school uniform, is seen holding a blond girl, whose uniform looked torn apart, bridal style while surrounding him was a field of darkness that seemed to be holding down a girl and three guys on the floor. Edward's aura is showing both tenderness and care to the blond girl in his arms while showing hatred and death to the people on the floor.

Final Screen:

This screen shows a massive throne room where everyone that was shown in the previous screens plus more people are there facing Edward who was sitting in a throne with two girls sitting on his lap. The scene was one of celebration and happiness.

**"Well my boy, it seems your destiny or fate is a lot larger than what you might think. Let's see how many of these you can make a reality."** Carl said as he looked kept on looking at the different and possibly futures for Edward or as he will later on be know, Neon.

* * *

**Try to guess what each series was. The one who gets the most correct will help me decide which possible story to write first. If enough people try to guess, I will post a small note saying which series is each screen. **


End file.
